Questions of Life
by ATLpaintingflowers
Summary: What they have it's forbidden. They shouldn't have feelings like that for one another, it's unnatural. What's love really? To them, they're just figuring it out. After all it's just another question of life. -For Jessica because she wanted a Lily/Louis.


**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling; therefore I do not own Harry Potter :)**

**For Jessica cause she wanted a Lily/Louis cousincest.**

**Playlist:**

**The Maine- Fuel to the Fire**

**The Maine- Some Days**

**A Day to Remember- You Had Me at Hello**

**A Day to Remember- If It Means a Lot to You**

* * *

Picture Lily: eleven years old, bright emerald eyes, and waist-length hair of pure strawberry.

Picture Louis: eleven years old, eyes the same color as the ocean, and long floppy blonde hair that falls into his eyes.

Picture them lying on the soft sand while ocean water gently laps at their feet. They lay there side by side like they do most evening during their summer's, looking up at the night sky and all the stars.

"Do you ever think about it?" She turns to him; emerald eyes boring into turquoise ones.

"About what?" He'll ask.

"How we're just little insignificant specks on earth, like stars are in the sky. We don't matter, we could disappear and nothing would happen; just like the stars that explode out of existence every day."

And Louis will nod at Lily's words, not really understanding the full meaning of what she says, yet understanding at the same time.

* * *

Picture Lily: twelve years old, bright emerald eyes, shoulder length strawberry hair, and a lean delicate figure like a dancer.

Picture Louis: twelve years old, eyes a deep turquoise color, long floppy blonde hair that falls into his eyes, and a tall lanky figure with ropy muscles.

Picture them sitting on the soft sand while ocean water gently laps at their feet. They sit there side by side like they do most evenings during their summers, fingertips touching, and looking up at the night sky and all the stars.

"What if we were completely different people than who we are? Who would you be?" He'd say, leaning his head on her shoulder.

She'd pretend to think about. "Someone nobody knew. My own person. Insignificant just like the stars."

They would understand. Both of them not really wanting to be who they are.

* * *

Picture Lily: thirteen years old, bright emerald eyes, chin-length strawberry hair, and a lean delicate figure like a dancer, and pale sparkling skin.

Picture Louis: thirteen years old, turquoise eyes, long floppy blonde hair that falls into his eyes, a tall lanky figure with ropy muscles, and honey-kissed tan skin.

Picture them sitting on the soft grass of the cliff overlooking the beach while the wind gently breezes through their hair. They sit there side by side like they do most evenings during their summers, hands on top of one another, and looking up at the night sky and all the stars.

"Do you ever think about the first person you've ever kissed?" She asks idly twirling strands of his hair around her fingers.

He's silent for moment before he turns and faces her. He places his lips on hers; the kiss is soft and sweet. It doesn't matter that what they are doing is completely wrong, it doesn't matter that they are cousins, because in that moment he's just Louis and she's just Lily, nothing more and nothing less.

They break apart and he looks at her intently. "I do now." He replies in a low voice.

They lay down in the grass, hands intertwined. It would've looked beautiful if it wasn't so wrong.

* * *

Picture Lily: fourteen years old, bright emerald eyes, long dyed brown hair, a lean delicate figure like a dancer, and smooth pale skin.

Picture Louis: fourteen years old, turquoise eyes, long floppy blonde hair that falls into his eyes, a tall lanky figure with ropy muscles, and honey-kissed tan skin.

Picture them laying on the soft grass of the cliff overlooking the beach while the wind gently breezes through their hair. They lay there side by side, her right leg hooking over his left, like they do most evenings during their summers, hands intertwined, and looking up at the night sky and all the stars.

Here they can kiss, and touch as much as they want. Here nobody is watching. Here nobody will judge and call out how wrong it is.

"Do you ever think about the true meaning of love, if it even exists?" She'll ask him playing with his fingers.

"Not really." He lies, looking up at the dark sky. In truth, it's all he ever thinks about; he thinks maybe he's in love with her, but then thinks about how wrong it is and how it possibly couldn't be real.

"Really?" She responds, rolling over on top of him and looking down on his face. "It's _all_ I ever think about."

He tugs on a lock of her now brown hair. "You know I liked it better when it was red. You should change it back."

"Maybe." She says; a corner of her mouth quirking upward.

"Maybe." He repeats as he pulls her down to kiss her.

* * *

Picture Lily: fifteen years old, bright emerald eyes, long hair that is a rich red color once again, a lean delicate figure like a dancer, and smooth pale skin.

Picture Louis: fifteen years old, turquoise eyes, long floppy blonde hair that falls into his eyes, a tall lanky figure with ropy muscles, and honey-kissed tan skin.

Picture them sitting on the edge of the cliff overlooking the beach while the wind gently breezes through their hair. They sit there side by side, like they do most evenings during their summers, hands intertwined, and looking up at the night sky and all the stars.

He nuzzles his face into her neck. "Do you ever think about what would happen if everyone found out about us?" He'll ask.

"Don't think about." She'll whisper to him. But they're Ravenclaws and thinking is what they do.

* * *

Picture Lily: sixteen years old, emerald eyes red-rimmed from crying, long red hair hanging limply, a lean delicate figure like a dancer, smooth pale skin, and looking for once in her life weak.

Picture Louis: sixteen years old, tired turquoise eyes, long floppy blonde hair that falls into his eyes, a tall lanky figure with ropy muscles, honey-kissed tan skin, looking like his whole world has blown apart.

Picture them sitting in a cave by the ocean, water splashing at the mouth of the cave, both of them hugging each other as if they'll crumble to pieces any given moment. They sit there side by side, but not like most evenings, something terrible has happened.

"Why do bad things happen?" Louis asks sadly.

Neither of them have an answer to that.

"How did they all find out?" She'll whisper sadly; knees drawn up against her, sobs racking her body.

Louis will try and soothe her, stroking her hair and holding her against him. "Lucy, she'd somehow figured it out."

Lily looks up at him with watery eyes. "Nothing like the family bitch spilling your dirty laundry." She jokes half-heartedly.

Louis wants to kiss her, so he does. It's passionate, and rough, and urgent and nothing at all like their other stolen kisses.

"We could always run. We've been talking about it for ages; how it's the first thing we'll do once we're of age. We could do it now." He says eyes shining brightly.

And so run they do.

* * *

Picture Lily: seventeen years old, emerald eyes sparkling, rich red strawberry locks billowing behind her, a dancer-like figure, her creamy pale skin sparkling, and her looking happier than she has in years.

Picture Louis: seventeen years old, turquoise eyes dancing with happiness, long floppy blonde hair that falls into his eyes, a tall lanky figure with ropy muscles, his honey-kissed tan skin shining, looking more relaxed and carefree than he has in years.

Picture them running and laughing hand in hand through the crowded streets of Brooklyn, New York. Picture tiny droplets of rain falling on them from a cloudy sky.

"Ask me something." Lily laughs.

"Give me answers to all the important questions we've ever asked on that beach." Louis laughs right along with her.

"I think about life all the time, it's constantly changing, contrary to my eleven year old self, it would make a difference if we disappeared." She stops and they sit down on a bench. "I don't want to be someone else anymore, I'm perfectly happy with who I am right now." She intertwines his hands with hers. "The first person who I ever kissed doesn't matter anymore; all I think about is you." She leans toward him and looks him in the eyes. "I do think about love, it does exist, and what we have is love." She leans in and kisses him then continues. "Everybody already found out about us, but they don't exist to us anymore, we're somewhere completely different." Louis gets down on one knee in front of her, but Lily doesn't notice as she continues. "Bad things happen to balance all the good things out it's a never ending cycle."

"Is that enough for you?" She smirks.

"Not quite." He answers her as he brings out a small black box. "Lily. Marry me?" He asks her, eyes shining earnestly.

She nods, unable to think of anything to say. He slips the ring onto her finger, and stands up. She immediately launches herself onto him and kisses him like never before.

"Are we going to be alright?" He asks.

"Yes we will." She responds confidently.

And with that they stand up and continue walking through the streets of Brooklyn.

* * *

**This is my first cousin-cest one-shot, so what did you guys think?**

**Read. Review. Favorite**

**-Love Naomi**


End file.
